A Flamingo Amongst A Flock Of Pigeons
by ElizabethCullen09
Summary: Sequel to Forbidden Love. Edward has turned into a vampire, and now he and Juliet are living with the Cullens. Juliet is starting out as a freshman at Forks High School and she has to overcome some challenges; especially when a non-veggie comes to town
1. Hello High School!

**Juliet POV **

I stared at the big intimidating red brick building and swallowed. High school. As exciting as it seemed, I was scared. I spotted Sean and smiled when he waved at me with his dazzling smile as he walked up the steps with one of my best friends Ryan. They exited and opened the big grey doors and entered the building. Oh god, this was scary.

"You ready Jay?" Emmett grinned using my nickname. I have no idea why though, I preferred Juliet and constantly reminded him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, Uncle Em, I'm good" I whispered, knowing full well that he could hear me. He grinned and took Rosalie's hand and they left with Jasper and Alice, Jasper sending calming waves towards me. I looked at him thankfully and he nodded as he and Alice walked off.

"Juliet honey are you ok? You look pale" Mom said concerned. I shook my head and cleared my throat and looked to her.

"Mom I'm fine, I probably have on too much foundation" I muttered. She nodded but the concerned expression didn't leave her face. That's when Dad stepped in.

"Sweetheart, we live in Forks one of the rainiest cities, everyone here is pale" Dad laughed at Mom as he grabbed her hand. Mom pursed her lips and slapped him upside the head, something she learned from Rosalie. I giggled, but quickly stopped by the look Dad gave me.

"Jackass" She muttered. My eyes widened and I left them before it got ugly; but I knew in my heart it wouldn't get ugly at all, what my parents had was pure, and raw it wasn't fake, and staged. The last thing I heard was my Dad crying out, "Bella!"

I chuckled at them. Dad and Mom-AKA Bella- still weren't married, or engaged yet. They were still boyfriend and girlfriend, and over this long term relationship of theirs, my Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie renewed their vows; for the fourteenth time. Last time they did it in Africa and it was a family ceremony but Dad and I didn't know the Cullen's just yet. Dad and I were still Masens and living with my grandparents and my Dad was still the average human, teenage boy. Well, we still are Masens, we just are 'adopted' by the Cullens. It sometimes confuses me, btu then again, I am Tanya's daughter.

I opened the big grey doors of the school and walked in. The bell just rang and kids fled everywhere. I went to the table with the last name M and got my schedule. I looked at it. My classes weren't too bad. I was placed in Spanish 1, Algebra 1, Video Production, English, PE, and Biology. I sighed at the PE part. I didn't get into volleyball which really pissed me off, but I hoped PE wouldn't be bad. I always hated PE ever since seventh grade when I popped my knee cap out and it always popped when I squatted or did any other PE shit. When ever I ran it hurt like a bitch. I glared at my paper and crumpled it up.

"So, what do you have for first period?" a creepy voice asked behind me. I jumped from the surprise and I saw it was Sean, who looked at me with an amused look on his face. I glared and slapped him in the chest and sighed in relief that it was him, and not some creepy junior or senior.

"Asshole!" I hissed at him. He chuckled and put his arm over my shoulder. I internally squealed. This was the guy that I had a crush on since seventh grade, and my uncles sure loved teasing me with it. I looked over to the C's and I saw Jasper grinning at me and he winked before walking off with Alice to their first class.

"Well, I have English first then PE, then Video. What about you?" He grinned at teasing tone in his voice. My breathing hitched for a minute at his smile and reminded myself to breathe.

"I have Spanish, then Algebra then Video. God, why the fuck do you scare me like that?" I asked annoyed but I thought it was cute how he liked to tease me; even if I wasn't having fun.

"Why not? You're brother does it all the time?" He protested. I sighed. Dad and Emmett liked to scare me and it was Jasper that was always the martyr; that was probably why he was my favorite opposed to Emmett. My Dad though will always be my number one favorite and then my Mom; then all the other extended family members.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I don't like it!" I sort of whined. Sean sighed but looked away.

"Juliet!" Emmett called. I turned and saw his eager face while he waved his hand in a 'Hurry up!' motion. My eyes widened at her and I slumped back as I groaned at him. He just grinned knowingly and did the hand thingy again. I glared and I looked to Sean who was reading his schedule.

"God Emmett! I'm coming, calm the fuck down" I muttered to myself knowing he could hear me. He bellowed in laughter and just kept grinning at me. I looked to Sean who didn't hear me.

"Hey Sean I got to go, my brother is calling me. I'll see you in Video" I muttered to him as he gave me a smile and I walked off.

"Damn it Emmett! I was talking to Sean! What is the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him irritated. I have been obsessing over her for the past two years and he thinks its funny to just rip me away from him? No, no.

"Juliet calm down please, you're screaming in my head" Dad muttered while rubbing his temples. Mom rubbed his shoulders as he tried to relax. I bit my lip.

"Sorry Edward" I said in a sorrowful tone. _Brrrring. _

"Fuck! Does anyone have any respect for the people with headaches?" Dad yelled out in the hallway. I saw a few students in Dad's year smirk and wink at him. I internally shuddered. I'll admit, my Dad is a really good looking guy, but I'm not comfortable when people hit on him. It's not right.

"Mr. Cullen please try to calm down. Oh and welcome back to school" A teacher smiled at Dad and walked off. Dad just nodded and gritted his teeth. Mom just smiled and rubbed his back.

"Will you be able to get to your classes alright?" Rose asked me concerned. I nodded.

"I know where the foreign language building is, thanks Rose." I smiled. She nodded and went off with Emmett to her classes and Jasper and Alice slipped away slyly.

"Ok I'lll see you later Edward" I said. He nodded and ruffled my hair.

"Have a good day sweetie" He whispered to me and Mom waved with her fingers as she and Dad walked off to their classes.

I walked confidently down the hall until some senior girl nudged me into the lockers with her shoulder and looked over her shoulder with a smile.

"Welcome freshman!" She laughed with her friends as they walked down the hallway. I rubbed my shoulder and suddenly wished I was indestructible like my parents. Hopefully this didn't happen often.

Yeah, welcome to me. Hello to high school!

**Hey guys, so this is my new re-written version of my A Flamingo Amongst A Flock of Pigeons. **

**You know I'm adorable **

**Elizabeth **


	2. Vampires and Werewolves

**Juliet **

This wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. All I learned was to stay clear of the older years' way and I'll be good. I memorized the hallways quickly, and the easiest way to get to classes without a band of kids crowding around.

"So Jay how was your first class?" Emmett grinned as I walked into my Algebra classroom. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked around. Was I in the right classroom? I walked back out and looked to the number outside the classroom and it was number 321. Yes I was. Then why is Emmett in here? I became confused.

"Emmett, why are you here?" I asked confused. He let out a chuckle and grinned again.

"This my tutorial. We juniors have it this time of the day. Most kids use it to catch up on sleep, but I go to bed early so I'm not tired" He winked. I nodded. Wonderful, my uncle would be here almost every day. That pissed me off.

"Well, you better go sit down" I said. He rolled his eyes and went to the back of the room, kicked his feet up, and watched all of us new freshman gather around the front of the classroom not sure what to do. I looked to the board to see what the agenda was but it wasn't on there. Crap. I don't have any distractions now.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Diaz smiled at us and we all stayed quiet. He was a young man with bright blonde hair, and bright brown eyes. He was lean, and seemed happy with his job. I snorted at that.

"Ah, Emmett Cullen" He smiled at my uncle. Oh god.

"Hey Mr. D" Emmett smiled. Mr. Diaz rolled his eyes and looked to my uncle. I had my eyebrows raised. He wasn't always so…human and interactive. Usually he's very grounded, and quiet, and kept to himself but I guess he showed me wrong.

"First off get your feet off my desks" Mr. D asked lightly, "and read off the seating chard and hand out the syllabus" He asked. Emmett got up and saluted Mr. Diaz then took the clipboard.

"Let's see…Casey Abrams?" He asked. A girl with freckles and frizzy straight hair walked forward and sat in the seat Emmett pointed to. I hummed to myself and everyone started sitting in their assigned seats. I blew out some air, and flipped my hair across my shoulder. I was suddenly glad I decided to wear a hoodie over my tank top; I was freezing my ass off.

"Ah…Juliet Masen and Noel Mathe" Emmett grinned. I glared and walked around the desks, excusing myself as my classmates scooted their chairs in to make room for me to get to my desk. I sat down where Emmett was in front and he was grinning at me.

"Good luck" He whispered lightly and went on with the list of names. Hello to hell. I sighed and put my backpack on the floor next to my chair.

"You know Emmett Cullen?" my partner, oh sorry _Noel _asked with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, he's my older brother" I lied smoothly. His eyes bugged. He seriously needs to get over this now.

"Wow, my brother's a junior and Emmett's in his English class, and he says Emmett's really popular and really cool." He said. I nodded to myself.

"Yeah, Emmett's the best out all my brothers" I said. He cocked his head to the side confused. Didn't he know about my family? Oh yeah, we were freshman, jokes on us!

"Brothers?" He asked. I nodded.

"I have four brothers and four sisters" I blushed. His eyes got wider.

"I thought having two siblings was worse enough" He said. I shrugged.

"I'm the youngest so it's not as easy, but they're gone most of the time so it's easier to manage" I said. He nodded.

"How old are they?" He asked. I internally rolled my eyes. This guy asks too many questions.

"Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Angela are juniors, and Edward, Alice, Ben and Bella are sophomores. I'm the youngest" I said. I was so sick of lying all the time. My supposed adopted brother is really my father, and my other supposed siblings are my aunts and uncles. This was such a fucked up way to live, but I have to pull through.

"Wow, are they triplets or something?" O my god, shoot me now or get me some duct tape. Preferably the cheetah printed one.

"No Jasper and Rosalie are blood siblings, and so are Edward and me. The rest of them are just adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are Esme's niece and nephew, and Edward and I were Carlisle's godchildren. The rest were just adopted regularly." I lied once again. He nodded.

"Wow, you have a huge family." He said shocked. I shrugged and nodded.

"It's not that big" I said. He shrugged too.

Algebra was okay. Mr. Diaz just went over the syllabus, and the classroom rules. It was boring though. The only thing that kept me alive in that classroom was the bright color decorations.

"Where's your next class?" Noel asked once Diaz shut up.

"My elective, video production. You?" I asked. He smiled.

"I have history, it's that way anyway" He said. I nodded and we were about to exit when I felt Emmett's hands on my shoulders.

"Hey Jay, it's go to video ok?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I'll see you later Noel" I said and walked off. I looked to Emmett and smiled.

"I love you" I said. He just laughed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"You're father would've killed me if I did other wise" He whispered to me. I nodded and we walked to my next class until he ditched me for Rose. I understood though.

"Don't talk to anymore boys" He told be sternly while I nodded. I thought that was ridiculous truthfully. I mean, I'm fourteen; I'm bound to talk to some boy in my life. I sighed and walked into video production. I spotted Sean and immediately went over by him.

"I saw you with Noel" He grinned. I made a disgusted face.

"Ewe" I said. He laughed and shook his head. As before I stood in the front of the room with the other kids while the teacher sat at his desk waiting for the bell to ring.

"This has a fun day so far for me, what about you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"It was okay I guess, not exactly fun" I said. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"That sucks, I'm sorry" He apologized when he really didn't need to. I shook my head.

"Don't be, its fine" I smiled. He smiled back which made me blush and him chuckle. The bell rang ceasing the awkwardness and the teacher rose up and smiled. Sean snorted and nudged my arm with his elbow. I felt my heart beat pick up as I nudged him back.

"Hello class, I'm Mr. Casellas. In this class you can say whatever you want, be whoever you want, and do whatever you want as long as it's not inappropriate. You can sit on a desk for all I care, sleep it's what's good for ya. All I want you to do is make two videos a month, only about seven minutes, and you're done. It can be anywhere on campus, I provide the computers, video cameras, stands, and applications you'll need. You need to write scripts, it can say anything, have anything, and be whoever you guys want to be. If you want to be a vampire than do so. If you want to be a stuck up heiress, hell do it if it gets you a good grade. In this class I encourage freedom of expression, and I hope you show me who you really are. Anyway, today we'll start on your first project, and you'll be in groups of four, co-ed, girls, boys I don't care. Get into your groups, get a table and start writing scripts. There are computers on each desk you can use to write them up, and have fun" He finished with a smile and started playing music. I looked over and he was playing the top music station in Forks. It had all the hits. I hummed to Britney Spears.

"We're definitely being in a group. Hmm, oh! Look there's Devin" He grinned. I saw Devin with this redhead with curly hair. I paled. She looked over and she had dark brown eyes and she had tan skin. I let out a sigh of relief then realized Victoria was dead; I had nothing to worry about. I smiled.

"Hey guys, girl" Devin teased. I rolled my eyes. Devin was your typical goof. Always cracking a joke, but inside he was a great friend, and a bit of a player. He and I have been friends since kindergarten when he stole my chocolate chip cookies my dad made me with Esme, and gave me his Doritos. I ended up chasing him around the playground and stuffing his face with sand. In the end, we became fast friends.

"Shut up Devin" I said looking into his bright hazel eyes with his long dark lashes. I swear he uses Latisse or something. I've always been jealous of his lashes. Devin had hazel eyes and short shaggy light brown hair. It was never combed, and he always put stupid crap in it. Today it was glitter from his little sister's nail kit. Devin was also tall, I'd say about 6"2, and always towered over me. He was also very built, and played water polo. To say he was cute was an understatement.

"So, are we a group?" The redhead asked stupidly once we all sat down. I stared at her.

"You sure know how to pick 'em" I told Devin who snickered. Sean was chuckling quietly and I looked to the redhead and nodded.

"Yes, that is why we are all sitting at the same table about to write our script" I said. She blinked. Oh my god.

"Hey, aren't you Juliet Masen?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked tucking my hair behind my ear accidently bumping my new cartilage piercing. It was tender, and my cold hand felt good against its heat.

"Oh, my step-brother Jackson said he knew your brother Edward. He doesn't go to this school though, he lives in Alaska with his mom" She said. I nodded.

"Oh, I'll ask him about that. What's your name?" I asked.

"Spencer Levi" She answered. My eyebrows scrunched up. The boys were talking about some vampire and unicorn shit and I stared at her.

"Is your other step-brother Ryan Evans?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah Ryan and Jackson are blood brothers, but he hasn't seen him in a long time. I'd say about, six years? He mom never calls, visits, or emails him either. They lost contact" She said. I nodded.

"Oh, well, how does Jackson know my brother?" I asked. This was so weird. It's time to break out the magnifying glass.

"Jackson's best friend's girlfriend knew him and Bella. I don't really know their names, but I know they didn't get along at all. Jackson never met Bella or Edward though, so I don't really get it" she said confused. I nodded.

"So do you girls like it?" Sean asked with a smile. I looked up and shook my head.

"Sorry I wasn't listening. Like what?" I asked.

"We were going have you girls be vampires and us werewolves, since they're awesome. Then we were going to have you guys try and suck our blood, but it's poisonous and you die" He smiled. I gaped. That's scary that he made this up randomly, and most of it's true. Dad told me that if a vampire sucks the blood of a werewolf, they get very sick and weak, and it takes them a while to recover but they don't die.

"No that's stupid" Spencer said with a frown on her forehead.

"Well then you tell us a better idea" Sean said. She grinned, took the laptop and started typing up a new script.

I couldn't help but think about Jackson's connection to my parents. I barely knew about Victoria, it happened when I was a young child, I don't remember it but they said it was very dangerous and my parents even considered separating but thank god they didn't. I was so happy break was next so I could ask my parents about it.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I hope you all like my updated version. Later bitches. **

**You know I'm adorable, **

**Lizzyy **


End file.
